Chronos Number Zero's Return
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: END OF 5th VOL: They had been together for so long, but she left. Now 2 years after he left Chronos, after he meets Creed again, she comes. What does she want? Does she want Train or the Black Cat? Who is she? OCxT COMPLETE
1. She’s back, the girl who meant so much

Disclaimers: I do not own Black Cat, but I do own the girl who you don't know her name…till the end, I am so evil Muhhhaaaa.

Summary: END OF 5th VOL: They had been together for so long, but she left. Now 2 years after he left Chronos, after he meets Creed again, she comes. What does she want? Does she want Train or the Black Cat? Who is she?

Authors Note: I was reading volume five over before I read the sixth one, and I couldn't stop thinking about her, this girl and her past with Kitty. Just so you know…she is Kuro Akki, which is her name inside of Chronos. Like his is Kuro Neko—Black Cat. Hers is Akki Anokoku—Black Demon, she also has others.

Akki Ankoku - Demon of Darkness

Konton Sennin- Chaos Fairy

Kuro Majo- Black Witch

NOTES:

_words_ flashback (in a group some are emphasing them)

**words** thoughts she hears

**Chronos Number Zero's Return**

**Chapter 1-She's back, the girl who once meant so much to her Kitty.**

Eve, Sven, and Train all sat in silence. Every since that lady and that guy left Train had been staring at the window and Eve was starting to get worried. She had never really seen Train this quiet before. He was always so hyper, so fun, he was really like a cat.

A rock hit the window and Train froze. The one who threw the rock…was it _her_…had she come back to him? The woman who left him as soon as he left the Chronos Organization? The woman who made him think of going back to the Chronos Organization after he left?

Whoever it was had gone, they were on the move and he just had to find out if it was her or not. He opened the window and jumped out. He had no time to think or run through the house. Sven and Eve were confused, but they were right on his heels.

As Train ran through the city he knew it was familiar. He had been her before…and it was with _her_ too. This was where he had his first mission as a Chronos Number.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Black Cat, good you are early for you first mission. We will give Chronos Number Three his mission first, and then you will have yours. Just stand back in the shadows, here Number Three comes now."_

_Black Cat did as he was told, he couldn't really see Number Three, but he didn't really want to. He just wanted his mission. He wanted something to do. _

"_Good, Number Three you are here. You're Mission—" Number Three never heard it because someone else showed up. Heels could be heard as they approached them. Black Cat soon could see who it was, it was a woman. _

_She had a black leather jacket like he had on. Her shirt was black as midnight except she had a thin strip of cloth that was blood red going across her breasts. She had black pants the same as the shirt; she had a blood red skirt over it. Her eyes were red, but he knew that when she got mad they would turn black. Same as her hair, but her hair was red, and really red. _

_It was her, but why was she here? Is this where she said they would meet again and soon too? His thoughts were interrupted, when the one handing out missions spoke. "It seems you have heard of this mission. Do you choose to take it on? You have that right, or did you come for another mission? Or just to chat, but that isn't like you, is it...is it Akki Ankoku?"_

_The girl smirked, it made Number Three back away, and that smirk alone sent chills down his spine. He never did like this woman. The girl nodded, "I thought it sounded…fun. So I came, so what are the details?"_

_The mission giver chuckled, "You are always excited when you actually come for a mission. The details are highly classified, even for our Chronos. I am glad that you, Chronos Number Zero, Kuro Majo have taken it—do you have to have so many damn names? Anyway I wanted Number One to take it, but she was already assigned to a mission. You are the better choice."_

_As the girl started to walk away, Number Three spoke up for the first time since he came into the room. "Master, shouldn't Number Zero, the Konton Sennin, have a partner or someone to back her up on a mission as important as this?"_

_The Demon of Darkness froze; she slowly turned around and looked at Number three with an eyebrow raised, "Do you not think I can complete this mission by myself Number Three? Just because YOU would need a partner doesn't mean I, Chronos Number Zero, the Chaos Fairy, need one. I am not as weak as you are."_

_She said it calmly, but you could hear the threat in there. The only one who was afraid in that room was Black Cat, for he had heard her threats before and weren't scared of them. He knew that she would never hurt him. _

_They heard a laugh, "Of course you don't need a partner but don't you think it will be fun? And this time Chronos Number Zero, don't walk away without the mission details and then come back and interrupt the next mission assignment."_

_The Dark Witch sighed, "Fine, give me someone I have never worked with or I don't know. That stupid ass buffoon over there calling himself Number Three needs to go back to training. If it takes awhile to find one, just him the detail folder, he can find me later." _

_The girl walked just a few steps, when the laugh was heard again. "You really are bold, you walk around like you own the place and in essence you do. You are one of the founding leaders of Chronos, and you rank too. The top rank in fact, but sadly you just come and go as you please, doing things that only interest you. It is sad, do you realize how much you could do if you would just fully apply yourself to Chronos?"_

_The girl shrugged, "I honestly don't care. I don't really want to be in Chronos, it is just someone to do. I do want I want to when I want to. Sometimes I will be a Sweeper, sometimes I will be a regular hire for trade assassin. Sometimes I like to live in the spotlight and work for IBI. Other times I just become a regular evil person who people want to put a bounty on and then they wind up dead soon after…wonder why?"_

"_Sigh; fine do what you want…you always do anyway. Your partner for this mission, what do you think about our newest recruit? "_

_The girl looked up and blinked; her glaze got colder as she heard the name. It didn't go unnoticed thought._

"_His name is Kuro Neko, his rank is Number Thirteen. This is just too funny, the Dark Witch and her Black Cat, her familiar, what a great partnership. So what do you think, you want him?"_

_The girl just stood there for a second, then turned around and walked off. The mission giver chuckled, and looked at Black Cat. "It seems she likes you. Here take this details folder for your next mission, and go after her. Hope you're ready, she is a fast one, so be prepared to be amazed little Black Cat."_

_Black Cat got the details folder and met her outside the Chronos building. When he got there she gave him a look and he searched through the folder and grabbed a piece of paper. Taking one look at the name of the city, she started moving. _

_He raced after her; after all it wasn't much of a race he was used to her speed after all. Once they were away from the Chronos building she found a car and they got in and headed for the city. _

_Silence filled the car till they got to the city and he handed her the details folder. She chuckled as she read it. She looked around Black Cat again and opened her arms out. He didn't run, but walked into them and hugged her. She squeezed him, oh how she missed him these past months…or was it a year? Time flies, she couldn't remember when she left him to Chronos. _

"_So how is my little Kitty doing? It's been a while since I have seen you, have they been treating you well? Did you miss me?" _

_He laughed at her, "Of course I missed you, who wouldn't? I just miss when it used to be the two of us. But tell me I have always wondered this, how come you haven't aged? And how come you're in the Chronos Organization?"_

_The girl looked at him with soft eyes and giggled, "Later my little Kitty, first the mission then when we get back I will treat you to late night dinner, I would cook, but you have said over and over I can't, so."_

_The girl looked a little offended, but the Black Cat knew otherwise. She was just teasing him, he just couldn't see how people were scared of her, she was just so nice and when she held you she was soft. He remembers many a night when he was a child, on the streets where she would just hold him while he tried to fall asleep. She was so gentle with him, how could she be so evil like people have said?_

_She touched his face to bring him back to reality, thought God knew and everyone else did that she hated reality. She told him about their mission. There was a meeting tonight of rebels, there had to be over two hundred or around there of rebels in the house. Their mission: to kill them all and destroy the plans they had stolen this afternoon. _

_The people they were rebelling against didn't care about them till the stole those documents. If the girl thought about it she would have asked where every rebel there. She read more of the file and it answered her question. This was a major meeting, so yeah everyone would be there, but to make sure there was a role call—why a rebel group would have a role call was the stupidest thing she heard of, but that was the point. The point was if someone wasn't checked off for being there she was to go and find them and kill them. After they were done with destroying the document, the people, they were to do something that was really fun for her. That was the thing that made her want to do it in the first place. _

_They entered the house quietly; they had been trained after all in the art of sneakiness. Okay, so they weren't, but it was still correct really…mostly. Anyway, when they got to where the meeting was taking place, she signaled to him. She asked if he remembered where he was supposed to go and he nodded._

_It seemed they had just gotten there as soon as the meeting started. So that meant that they would have to stay there and be bored till ALL the names were called and organized. Finally, after what had seemed like forever…to her at least they had finished the roll call. It seemed a couple of rebels were missing._

_The Black Cat looked over at her and saw her smile and silently clapping. He sighed, she would never change. Out of all the years he had known her, since he was a child and still now after he entered the Chronos Organization and was a Number, she still was the same. Years had passed since he last saw her and yet here she was still being childish. _

_He heard the rumors about Chronos Number Zero, she was the best assassin the World had ever seen, and had no weakness. Yet to him she was a childish girl who had lots of weaknesses. That was since she met him. Ever since she met him she had slowly changed he knew that, he could tell. He knew that he was one of her weaknesses. It was totally impossible to him how he had become one of main weakness. _

_He had totally control over her and that was big. He knew that she broke some of her rules, by just being near him. She started to care for him. He knew that he was the only family she had left, so yeah she cared for him and it was the same way for him. He promised himself when he learned just how much she depended on him—not the other way around, here he thought that he was the one depended on her—that he would get stronger, he would be really strong, just so he could protect her. So he would never let anyone or anything use him to get to her. _

_That was one of the reasons why he entered Chronos, so he would get strong. And with everything she taught him, he was good to go. Thought she would always say he was better with a gun then she was he knew she was no amateur herself. He knew that she had mastered many fighting styles, many weapons and many ways to kill people, but to him the thing she could beat anyone in was swords. That or using her mind, apparently she was a master of the mind. _

_He shook off his thoughts and got back to the mission, this wasn't the time to get side tracked. He would fail this mission, he wouldn't let her down. He looked at her, waiting for the signal. These people were stupid, having their electrical fuse box so close to them. This was going to be a piece of cake._

_She gave the signal and he moved and cut the electricity, everything went black. They panicked and this was just perfect setting for the slaughter. She jumped down and pulled out her swords and started killing them. She tossed something to him and he caught it. It was a silencer made for Hades. _

_He chose that time to remember that this was a sneaky mission…it was what she called it anyway. So they had to be careful, the grand finale was big so they didn't need anyone here before that was through._

_Oh she was having fun, he knew that the last one was dead when she called out, "Kitty," that was when he turned the lights back on. A massacre really did happen. All the bodies on the floor, there were a lot of them. He knew that the ones he killed were enacted and whole. Her kills on the other hand, were all bloody and some of the limbs had…somehow gotten unattached. Wonder how that happened._

_He sighed when he saw her, "Do you always have to get all bloody? I mean I KNOW you can use your swords without getting blood on you, I have seen you do it. So what was the problem?"_

_She shrugged, "I haven't gotten out in a crowd like this and just let loose since…I think three years ago or was it five? Anyway I was at this party, political the Chronos ass wipes wanted me to do. Anyway, apparently there were spies there, an unknown count. They send Numbers Zero through Three or Four. We found out that the whole party was secretly the spy meeting thingy. I don't know about them, but I had a hell of a time. So much fun! Now let's finish here…I think I am hungry. Then I go sleepy sleepy."_

_Black Cat sighed, he wasn't going to ask her the last time she ate something. Or the last time she slept, it was useless; she would probably just say I can't remember. Not the eating part of course, which probably was three days ago tops…five max. _

_They found the documents that were stolen and the Black Cat was finding the rest of them. The girl was looking at them strange; Kitty noticed her look and asked what she was reading. She closed her eyes and sighed. _

"_These stupid rebels they were trying to do something stupid. It involved using Tao, damn it! Why can't this people realize they can't use it! These formulas…aren't even correct for making the drink thingy!" her eyes were full of fury as she said those words. Kitty had never really seen her that angry, not in a good long while. Oh she was mad; it seemed that anything involved with Tao got her mad or something._

_It struck both of them at that moment, she looked at Train. "That was why he wanted someone of higher rank to do it. We have no need of Tao, we understand it at least. He knew from the beginning that I was going to accept the mission. Damn bastard!" She clenched her right fist. Oh she was mad; one of the things she hated and it was being used or played. Train knew that when she gave that man hell for what he did they were going to need a funeral service paid for and ready by the time she was through with him._

_He did the only thing he could do; he went up to her and put his hand on her arm. It seemed that brought her back. She sighed, one look from her and he knew she was tried. Black Cat gathered all the documents that involved Tao and folding them up and gave them to her. She put them away somewhere and he didn't look where. Thought it didn't really matter, it wasn't like she cared if he saw. _

_That got the names and the address for the seven that weren't there. This was her favorite part now; she got to burn the place down. It showed those that wanted to rebel what happened when you did it. She honestly didn't really care about that stuff, she just wanted to play and burning down the house was her idea of fun._

_Train and her gathered burnable materials and put it at key points in the house. Poured the wine, beer, any alcohol they could find and they went to the center. The liquid formed a lined between all the burnable places and the fire would travel to them fast. That was how they burned the house down, quickly too. _

_She gave Train three of the names and she took the other four. In less the a half an hour they were through and meet by the car. This was one of Train's favorite times. She was going to do the game thing again. _

_She sat on the hood of the car and he stood in front of her. "How many did you get? There were a total of two hundred of fifty rebels, two forty three were in the house and we found seven that weren't there. You know it isn't any fun when their clean freaks and those kinds of people that love even numbers and patterns, you know what I mean."_

_He grinned, "Like you with the patterns and even numbers?" She blushed and waved him off, "How many, you are getting off topic Kitty!"_

_He chuckled, "I got a total of one twenty…something" she frowned. He knew that she counted, but didn't count at the same time. She was being lazy now and would just subtract what he had from the total and that was what she had. It was so fun to tease her. _

"_Fine, since you want tell me I will assume, since you said, one twenties. I think we had a tie. Great job! I guess you like Hades huh?"_

_He nodded, as he looked over the fun he noticed something, the handwriting…it was the same as the tattoo she had. He knew for a fact, that she had given him his tattoo number. He laughed at himself, how could he not notice? _

_He looked at her, "You made Hades didn't you?" She nodded, "I make all the weapons, as well as put the tattoos on you guys." _

_Which made him start to think, he knew where hers was…but how did she do that? He just had to ask, "How did you get your tattoo on you? Sure it is a letter…you also have the Arabic Zero on you, but still. How did you get it there, to write there is kind of hard you know?"_

_She nodded, she agreed with him, "It was hard, too me years…that as why I had the Zero someplace else. I have the N, for there is no Zero is the Roman Numerals—that N means nullea, for there is no Zero is Roman Numerals. It was hard putting an N on my boob. Very hard, but I did it, all by myself too! As for the Zero, now talk about hard…" _

_He gave her a look and she sighed, "Ok, it wasn't that hard, the boob one was harder but I want to see you put a pretty Zero on your chest. It is on the opposite side of yours, but still as pretty!"_

_He laughed, she was still going on about it being pretty she would never change. He hoped she would never change. Before they went home she wanted to go see someplace in this city. Someone once upon a time—like a month or so ago, less than six—told her it was beautiful. Kitty didn't care, he was still getting to eat, just alter so they went. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He knew that was where she was going; she was going to the lake, not far from the house they burned down. Had it been so long ago, that she revealed to him something so important? It was because of that reason that that he knew she was there.

The way she was moving, something was wrong. She had been seen, usually he barely sees her, this time he saw everything, all of her and she didn't look right. Something defiantly was wrong. He ran as fast as he could to the stream, creek whatever it was called.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kitty, doesn't it look beautiful? As I sit here with you, I feel so safe, so at peace. There are very few places that make me feel like this, and you know it. It just isn't the place you know, that is just a small factor. I could feel safe, at peace in a room full of people trying to kill me. Do you know why Kitty?"_

_Train sat and thought about it, he kept on going over her second sentence, 'As I sit here with you, I feel so safe, so at peace.' That was it, he looked at her and smiled, "I am flattered, girlie."_

_She giggled and leaned into him, and they just sat like this while he pondered over what she had said. He had one question running thought his head like crazy. How could she, who had such strong will, who everyone was afraid of, an invincible girl. Someone no one could hurt, touch, the perfect killer and yet when she was around him. She just completely lost her killing demeanor and was her true self._

_A simple little girl, who loves to play around, so innocent, you would have never thought that she was the top assassin at Chronos…that was when she showed up. She had see stuff no one should see, and from what she told him before she had seen death, murder, betrayal everything since she was a child. Apparently, her parents put her through that Tao ritual thing and her mental abilities came out full force. _

_He knew she hated sympathy, but concerning him and someone else they could do no wrong. Kitty and the other guy were the only ones who could do the things they did to her and still live. One of those things was teasing her and sometimes that teasing got out of hand. But they knew she would never hurt them. She would never hurt him or Creed. It was like they were a close nit little family._

_After about half an hour they left the water and went to eat. After they ate, she headed off the wrong direction and he knew that she wasn't going to sleep again tonight. He sighed and grabbed her and pulled her back to his house. Once in there he made her go to sleep. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Train didn't even notice the Sven and Eve running after him and keeping up quite well too. His mind was only focusing on one thing, _her_. Damn, why couldn't he remember how to get to these places? He sighed and stood still, in his haste he had forgotten what he could do. It was sad, but he and Creed both were attached to this girl more than they should be. He breathed in and out, concentrating his chi, he could always find her, it didn't matter where she was or where he was.

He found her, but what the hell? This couldn't be her life...this couldn't be her chi, it was too weak. He was right, something was really wrong. He had to find her quickly, before something bad happened, he could just feel it.

He ran with everything he had, he had to get there really fast. Her life was fading and fast and he was…breaking. Somehow the knowledge of knowing that if he didn't hurry, that she was hurt and dying just made something inside of him break. He vowed that if it was a person who did this—it couldn't have been, she would have killed them before they laid a hand or her...or not depending what they had on her—even if it was a person, he was going to kill them, torture them whatever it took to get his revenge.

He finally was at the water, he saw a woman, and she had reddish brown hair…that wasn't her hair. Her clothes were ripped in so many places, blood was dripping from. He knew it was her then, he would know her anywhere, the blood as so natural on her to him. Something was out of place thought, she was leaning on one leg—her right—and she was holding her left arm, with her right.

Her shirt…was so dirty, mixed with blood, sweat, and dirt. The same with her pants, they were ripped to where they looked like shorts or a mini skirt. Blood, mixed with dirt was running down her legs. It was her blood; it wasn't only running down her legs, her arms as well.

It made Train so mad, someone had hurt her; someone had hurt someone precious to him. He didn't have much time to think of how mad he was anymore when she suddenly turned around. Her blood red eyes were cold and calculating as she was analyzing the people behind him. He turned around, his glaze going between the girl and his friends.

The look in her eyes, she was assessing them, trying to gauge their power and the threat they were to her. She must have been really beaten to be doing that, and being so oblivious about it. She then turned to him, and her eyes softened. She smiled, she looked so gentle, so innocent, and who would have thought that a minute ago she was determining whether or not she should kill Eve and Sven?

This was the girl he had known since she found him on the streets after his parents died. The only thing out of place was the bruises, blood, and ripped clothes. Her hair was matted, dirty and didn't look like it should, hell she didn't look like she should.

She held her good arm out, her right one and held it straight out toward him, her voice just a little hoarse, but it was the same one he had known years ago. "Kitty? Is that my little Kitty? I thought you said you would never leave—"

She stopped talking, her head was pounding again. It hurt a lot, and she couldn't handle it, not like the last time. She kept hearing things; her had flown to her hand as she listened to the voices.

**What is wrong with this girl? Why was Train running after her? Does he know her? **She knew it was the man behind her Kitty. She blocked it out, she didn't want to hear any more of what he was saying. He was a idiot, and he deserved to be blocked out.

The next voice made her want to kill the girl, for she knew it was the girl's voice. She hated pity and sympathy. They were disgusting, only weak fools needed that. **Is she going to be okay? She is all bloody, poor thing. She looks to be around fifteen or so, eighteen tops, she should be looking like that. We need to get her to the hops…**

She had to block that one out, too much pity, lucky for her she had only one voice left. It was Kitty's, she loved Kitty's voice. **Girlie, come to me okay? Get your little ass over here; I want to take you home okay?**

She was so glad, that his voice didn't show pity, though they both knew that she would have just laughed at his. He was her special Kitty, how could she be mad at him for worrying about her? It was his job, just like it was hers to worry about him.

She nodded; not blocking his voice out, it soothed her. She tried to walk toward him, but nothing had ever gone as she had planned, so why should this? She fell, she put too much pressure on her right leg and she fell, backwards into the water.

Before the darkness took her she heard two people shouting, two inside her head and only one outside. Those voices, heehee she always loved to hear them scream after her. She loved to hear them scream her name.

**RENA!**

* * *

Wow, this is my first chapter! I am not sure about this story, since I just started it. I just had to write it, it was running through my head and I just couldn't read Black Cat till I started writing this. I wrote most of it last night, but until the end of the first FLASHBACK, the rest I wrote when i woke up. I HAVE NOT EDITITED THIS!

NOW be nice and click that review button, i need feedback i live on it! If you don't i think i may send her after you, Akki Ankoku!

AKKI: Yes? What do you want?

MOON: These people read your story and they aren't reviewing! MAKE THEM REVIEW!

AKKI: glares at readers and then sighs and makes a sign

Kitty: Girlie what are you doing? looks at sign

MOON: I want to know too (looks at sign as well and oohhhss

Akki: DONE! Holds sign up

REVIEW OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! TORTURE MAY AND WILL BE USED! WARNING BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED!


	2. The Past: When Rena Met Train

**AUTHORS NOTE:**I only had 2 reviews out of 26 hits, WILL I HAVE TO START WAITING FOR REVIEWS? Anyway to those that reviewed this chapter is for you!

NOTE: This is not edited. I just finished writing it. So...sigh I guess I will come back tomorrow and edit the chapters that I write today. EDITED AS OF 7-7-08.

**Chronos Number Zero's Return**

**Chapter 2**

Train jumped after he yelled her name out loud and inside of her head. He grabbed her before she fell into the creek and jumped back to where Sven and Eve were. Sven took a few looks at her and said, "What happened? We need to get her to a hospital now. Look at all those injuries! She is lucky to be alive!"

"No, she can't go to a hospital; we are taking her back to where we are staying." Train said he wasn't going to take her to a hospital again. That memory he could do without another one. One was enough.

"But, we can't heal her, she needs a hospital!" Sven said again. What was up with Train? Ever since that girl had shown up, he had been acting all weird.

Train turned to Sven, swinging the girl in his arms, he had her bridal style. "Do you want the hospital blown up? Do you want innocent people to die? Tell me Sven!"

Sven had never seen Train like this before. He was upset, more than upset. Sven got the impression that he was holding it all back with limited control. "Not really, but what does that have to do with anything? And Train, what's wrong man? You are acting all weird, are you okay?"

Train gave Sven a look that shouted: do you want to die? "Do I look okay? I'm not! It has everything to do with everything Sven! She goes to a hospital; she will wake up and blow it up! Killing everyone in and around the hospital, I honestly don't want to see that happen again."

They started walking back to where they were staying when Eve went up to Train and asked him something that had been on her mind for a while now. "What is wrong with her? She didn't fall into the creek because of her injuries, did she?"

Sven had a dumb look on his face when he heard Eve say that. Why did he think of that? That had to be a safe question with Train right now, and what's more is he wanted to know.

Train sighed, "Princess, you are right. She didn't fall into the creek because of her injuries. Though it may have been her injuries that caused it, it weakened her control. See, she blocks out her 'gift', with most of her power. She is a Tao master of the mind. And when she is weak and can't hold up that block she starts hearing what you think. And it hurt so much, all the voices that she blacked out. In a way, the injuries were part of the why she fell into the creek."

They were at the house now; Train put her on his bed and sat in the chair beside it. Sven and Eve were right behind him. "Train, I think she needs a bath, and then we can dress her wounds. Eve—" Sven was cut off.

"No, do you want the Princess to die?" Train asked, "Because if she wakes up and finds a girl touching her, all hell will break loose." Train sighed, "I am so not going through that again."

Sven looked applaud as he realized—when Train picked her up and took her to the bathroom—that Train intended to give her a bath himself. "Train, you can't give her a bath! That is…wrong!"

He blocked Train's path, "We should just dress the wounds we can see, other than that wait till she wakes up."

Train gave him another look, it was annoyed, "It isn't the first time I have done this, so just move." Train pushed Sven out of the way and gave her a bath. When he was done, he saw all the wounds on her body and became mad again!

Oh how those wounds angered him so. When he found out who caused them, he was going to kill them slowly, oh so slowly and love every minute of it. He knew that if she had been awake she would have laughed. She would have been happy that he finally thought of something she would do. She had been trying to get him to think like that for years, but to no avail.

He dressed the wounds and put her back on his bed. Sven came in once again, and before he could say anything the girl started talking.

"No Creed, don't kill the girl! Do you realize what would happen if you did that? You would push the Black Cat away. He would hate you, and leave Chronos. You would turn him against you, and I know what you plan to do in a few years. He wouldn't help you, just to throw it in your face he probably would team up with Chronos—even after leaving them—and go after you so he could kill you."

They just stood there, soon Train explained. "I knew it, when she collapses like this, she sometimes has a dream. Dreams of the past, it's a memory that got turned into to a dream—" Train was cut off by the girl talking again.

"Yes, I know that. Black Cat wouldn't leave Chronos as long as I am here. I am warning you here, if you kill that Saya girl…yes I know what she is doing to him…yes I don't like her either…that isn't the point. The point is that if you kill her he will never forgive you, he won't rest until he kills you in revenge. I'm warning you, this is from me, I will leave Chronos if you kill her. Do you not think that I haven't thought about killing her myself? I am a jealous woman Creed. I will not share what is mine. Black Cat is mine, has been since I found him so long ago. But if I kill her, I lose Black Cat, and that is something I will not do."

It seemed Creed was talking to her, he talked to her before but she replied right back, now she was listening to everything.

"If that is what you want, I will not stop you. You and Black Cat, I don't think I have ever been able to deny you what you want. You two are special to me and always will be. When you do kill her Creed, tell Black Cat this. I am leaving Chronos, I will be gone for while, both of you play nice while I am gone, I won't be here to pick up your shit."

She started breathing heavily after that, Train sat down beside the bed in the chair. Sven couldn't understand what just happened, what did she say mean? Was this the past, a memory like Train said just a few minutes ago? And what did she mean, Train was hers? It was all very confusing, so Sven had to ask.

"You knew her in Chronos did you?" Sven asked.

Train nodded, "I have known her since I was a child. She taught me how to fight, how to survive, how to kill. She got me into to Chronos, and stayed with me, till the night when Creed killed Saya. You heard what she said. She left me, she was right you know. I would have stayed… as long as she was there. She made Chronos bearable, it was because of her that I survived that long—" Train couldn't say anymore, the girl started to moan; it seemed she had woken up.

She opened her eyes, and blinked. Her eyes were cold and calculating, just like before at the creek. She turned to Sven and looked him over. Train's voice cut through her inspection.

"It's okay, he is with me." Train's voice was soft and gentle, like he was speaking to a child. Sven knew right then that Train really cared for this girl. Train turned to Sven and the look said, 'please go' and Sven complied. He left the room, he left them alone. But he and Eve sat down outside the room and were listening.

"Are you okay?" Train asked her. She smiled and laughed, the laugh turned into a cough. Train sighed, "You aren't okay. When was the last time you slept? And this doesn't count."

The girl gave him a look that said what she said, "Dang it Kitty, I was going to say that too."

"That was why I said it." Train laughed.

You could hear the girl go hmph, "Honestly? I don't remember, but tell me do you ever remember the last time I slept?"

Train shook his head, "I won't ask you what happened till you get more sleep okay? Just get some rest, little girlie."

The girl sighed, "Kitty, why is it always you who is talking care of me? Every time I turn around, too. I am supposed to be taking care of you; I mean I am your Guardian…I think. I used to be, how old are you anyway now? Last time I checked you were what younger than ten; I know you're older then that now."

Train laughed, "Yes, I am older than ten, I think I am twenty-three, though that is nothing on your age is it?"

She hit him on the arm. "Hey! Don't say that, technically, we don't know how old I am. I don't even know. I think I lost count after eighteen...' she trailed off.

"And when was that, a couple of centuries ago?" Train joked, knowing it probably was true. It earned him another hit on his arm. It just made him laugh even more.

She finally stopped hitting him. The hitting him, it seemed that it proved useless, so she stopped. What was the point of doing it when it didn't work? It was no point.

The girl stopped talking for a few minutes, she was thinking and to Train that never was a good thing. It meant she was planning something. Or she was just about to do something stupid, but to her it was fun.

The girl asked, "Kitty?"

Train replied, "Yeah?"

"I just remembered something…I'm…sorry." She whispered. She turned over in the bed and covered herself with the covers. Train didn't understand what was going on. He pulled the covers off of her and made her sit up. He honestly didn't know what to do to make her tell him, for he knew that something was wrong and she had to confess. Was it what he heard earlier? The conversation she had with Creed before he killed Saya?

He picked her up and sat her in his lap, just like he used to do before…after she had one of those nightmares, God were they horrible. He had seen one too, he had tried to wake her up from one and he was pulled into it.

She grabbed him and hugged him, he hugged her back. He told her, "Shh, it's okay. Just tell me, I won't hate you. I understand you okay? Just tell me."

She nodded, and leaned into him, her legs were across his lap. She put her face into his neck and got the courage to tell him. She pulled her face out and turned her head away from him.

"Do you remember that night your parents died? I knew your parents, that meeting that went to, I was in there, and I was there on an assignment. I was there to kill one person, and get out. And that was what I did, I killed the leader of meeting, it wasn't one of your parents you know that. I walked off after that, for some reason where I went, I ending up hearing someone call for a hit on your parents. I didn't do anything; you know how I use to be back then."

She took a breath and she started choking up. He held her to him, and told her to breath. She did, she wanted to finish. They both knew she had to finish.

"I had turned the wrong way, to get out of that place, it was like a maze. I turned around and walked right by your parents, I knew that they were the ones on the hit call I heard moments ago. I heard them talking about Train, about you Kitty. I just keep on walking, not really thinking till I was like half a mile away from them. Then it hit me, your name, and your face, everything about you. I saw you, I saw your future, and I saw me right next to you in my vision. I didn't hear your name during that hit call, but I knew the reputation of the one who was doing the hit. I ran, when I found you, your parents were dead and the hit man was going to kill you next. I think I snapped a little, he died anyway."

She laughed, "I didn't have to look for you, and you ran to me. You had blood on you, I had to take you from there and take that blood off of you. I knew that it wouldn't be the last time you had blood on you. That was what started everything. I was supposed to take care of you, train you. Make sure you were able to live in the cruel, disgusting world of ours. And I think I—"

Her voice cut off, it seemed she fell asleep. He chuckled and gently laid her on the bed, covered her up and kissed her forehead. "You always took care of me, now let me take care of you."

If you liked this chapter, please review! I had this editied by my BETA-READER, ATHENAS I LOVE YOU!!


	3. Are you leaving me again?

**Chronos Number Zero's Return**

**Chapter 3-Are you leaving me...again?**

Rena moaned as she tried to open her eyes. She sat up in the bed and stretched, yawing in the process. She looked around expecting to see Kitty, but she remembered something that made her sad. Why would Kitty be here? She left Kitty, something she still regretted till this day. Nothing had been the same since Kitty left. Everything went boring, and then those stupid assholes wanted her to be a bodyguard.

Look at all that fucking trouble that led to; she would not be a bodyguard anytime soon. She didn't even know why she agreed to do it in the first place. She was going to not talk to Chronos for a while, maybe go visit Creed. He was never boring, always had something fun to do. He loved her, not like some people.

She was a little upset and mad at her Kitty yes, he abandoned her. He left her for that stupid tramp…the one that was the sweeper. But Rena had to admit she had watched him and saw how he interacted with people now. She liked him much better this way…but the problem was she couldn't get anywhere near him.

The one thing that could take away her fears was Kitty, sometimes Creed could, but he wasn't Kitty. Did she love him? Did one of those useless emotions get through her masks and barriers? How could she fall victim to weak, and useless emotions? How could she be sure she loved him? Yes, it was true she missed him and all, but how did that prove anything?

She shook her head and looked around. Damn it, why did she keep on waking up on weird places? No matter where she went to sleep, she always woke up in weird places. She sighed and threw the covers off and got out of the bed. She looked herself over, no scars…that were visible anyway. All of her wounds had been completely healed. This is what always happens, if she ever got hurt that is.

She slowly and quietly opened the door, what if she was still in that place that held the one she was suppose to be guarding? She had to be ready for a fight, her guard was up. She quickly walked down the hall, not making a sound. She was an expert assassin after all. This was nothing, she scanned the house.

Three people were inside, one was kind of not a person, and another was familiar. They were all in the same room so that was easy, she went to that room, and waited outside the door listening. Two males it sounded like, one so familiar, but it couldn't be. The other was a female…a child it seemed. Once she heard the older male say the others names she fell to the ground.

All three people rushed outside the room to find the source of the noise. Train knelt down to her as her eyes just became bigger. She was in shock, she was confused. "Kitty? It can't be you…"

Train smiled, it was one of his smiles. It just had to be him that was a smile he only gave to her. He only showed her that smile, but it couldn't be him. "It's me, why did you leave your room? I know you're healed already, but…" his voice just like hers trailed off.

She shook her head, still disbelieving this was real. "You're gone, you left me! For that stupid tramp…you left me and Creed. Why did you leave us? We were like family, and you left us." She barely held back the tears; you could see them threatening to spill.

Train ignored the tramp thing; he knew that Rena never liked her, but it kind of hurt to hear it. Sven knew who she was talking about, but he didn't say a word. He told Eve to go get some water. Rena looked at Sven.‑­

"Let me guess, you quit your job because of guilt then became a sweeper?" she laughed, a cold mirthless laugh. "So this is what the damned do, eh? So those that can't fit in anywhere, those that leave because of guilt and other stupid and weak emotions, I am disappointed. So is it like rumor said? The Black Cat, my little Neko is dead? And in his place a little sweeper by the name of Train Heartnet. I am sorry but you make me laugh."

Before they knew it she was up and she was walking down the stairs. She paused before going down and looked up back at them. "This is wrong and you know it Kitty. I see that the attack last night took away some of my memories. I can't believe I came here for help."

Train's voice stopped her descent on the stairs, "So you're leaving, you are going to leave me just like last time?"

She looked into his eyes and said, "I came to get help from my Kuro Neko, but he is gone. Like I said, he is dead so I guess I have to get help from somewhere else." Her voice matched her eyes.

Sven didn't understand the change from last night; he couldn't understand why she was acting this way. Train did though, she discovered feelings when she woke up and now she is trying to protect herself…again. He couldn't blame her, this is what she always did, the only thing that she knew. The question was what did she realize? If he just knew…maybe he could do something.

"At least tell me what happened to you, and why you came. You don't have to ask for help, please just tell me what happened. **Please tell me, I need to know. I need to know who to kill.**

At those last words that weren't spoken out loud she stopped. That sounded like the Kitty she knew, so maybe he was still in there. Maybe if she stuck around and destroyed what influences left inside of him of that damn bitch…then maybe he would be back to normal, he would be her Kitty again, would he still care for her like he did before?

That was one reason why she didn't like anyone else; he was the only one besides Creed that saw her for something other than a useless girl who had power. That was all she had going for her was that power nothing else.

But Kitty and Creed so saw something else, she still didn't know what they saw, but she trusted them. She trusted them more then she trusted anyone…maybe she did trust them with her life. Yeah, if they told her something she would believe no questions asked. Just like they would her, even after they played jokes on each other they knew they could trust the other beyond anything.

She sighed and nodded, maybe putting up a front was wrong, it wouldn't help. She had to trust him and believe in him, for if she didn't who the hell would she believe in and trust? She went back up the stairs and sat down in the room they were in.

She looked out the window, "So many memories, the question is which ones do you throw away and which ones do you keep?" She then turned to all three in the room, for Eve had come back with the water and was drinking it herself. It made Rena smile a little inside.

She turned to Sven and he replied, "The happy ones are the ones you keep, the bad ones you throw away." She thought for a second and then turned to Eve, who she skipped over. This was a child that didn't know anything.

Turning to Kitty, "What do you think?"

Train thought for a few moments, trying to think about himself, not about the answer Rena would use. But he couldn't help it; it was hard to switch from his old self and his new self. He gave her a look and said, "I know what your answer is, but I tweaked it a little. Throw away the bad ones, the ones that are useless, but keep the ones that make you stronger."

Rena actually thought about that one, but in the end she shook her head. "Throw them all away, as far as I know there are really no memories that you should keep." She then turned back to the window and was lost in the past.

"Then what about ours? I know for a fact that you have never been happy, at least not till Creed and I came alone." Train said.

She straightened her back and turned back to look at him. "Just because I am happy or sad or depressed has nothing to do with memories. They are as useless as emotions and you should know that Kitty. Now I want to leave, this is a place where I need to stay long."

She got off the chair she was sitting in and walked toward the window, finally fully taking it in. It was dark; rain would be in here in mere seconds. She loved the rain. Opening the window she smelled the rain, closing her eyes in pure bliss. She vaguely heard the man called Sven tell her it was starting to rain, she didn't care and she told him as much.

"There is no use in it raining if you can't feel it. Anyway recently I was assigned—it wasn't my choice—to be a bodyguard to this guy who is twenty or something around there. He is one of the top officials of Chronos—newly recruited. Anyway something happened, something I will never forgive him for…" her voice trailed off, she couldn't say it, it was that horrible.

Train thought for a moment, what would she not forgive him for? After a few seconds of rolling her eyes at Train and taking a breath she continued.

"Another reason I am not talking to Chronos is because they wanted to arrange a marriage between me and this guy. I was pissed oh yeah. I refused of course, but that didn't help anything. That just made the fool fall more in love with me. That is one thing I can't stand! If you know that the person you love doesn't love you leave them alone!

"Anyway, the dude pissed me off, but did something he knew he shouldn't have done. You should always know your limits, what you can do and what you can't do. This guy decided he would take on an underground organization."

Train asked, "Which one?"

Rena responded, "A newly formed one. I think it is called the Black Glove or Scarlet Hand something like that. Anyway a few of its members wanted me, don't ask me why. They just wanted to get their hands on me, so they decided to arrange a meeting between me and this dumbass who wants to be my fiancé.

"This idiot is real smart; he decides to take them head on. In the end he gets captured and tortured. They send a note and a video of the torture to me and said that they will keep on torturing him till I give them something. They never said what it was, but they also said that if I come and rescue him they will get us both.

"My dumb self thinks I can get in and out without help." Rena sighed and had an annoyed look on her face.

"You can, you've done it before and from what I can tell this new group isn't that tough." Train quickly said.

Rena gave him a sad look and said, "Oh they got me, that was why I called myself dumb. Creed and I made a potion at one point and time that took away Tao powers. Somehow they got their hands on it. I threw it on me, it isn't like I can't fight without those powers, but I was surprised. I didn't expect it and that was my fault.

"Next thing I knew I woke up, there were wounds all over my body and I had a vague memory of watching someone get tortured. But since they put that potion on me my memory is a little fun, don't worry Kitty they couldn't and wouldn't do any of that stuff. All they could do before someone—their boss—came in and stopped them. If they had done that, not only would have I have killed them so would have a few other people as well."

She sensed something; her eyes became more focused as she focused her concentration on it. Not only was someone calling her, but the rain was coming. She then turned to Train, "I wanted help to get him out, and he isn't far away actually. There is a building, about twenty or thirty miles east of here. In that city, that is where the underground organization. I don't know what it looks like or what its name is—I didn't pay attention, do I ever? Anyway, with or without you Kitty I will go back and kill those guys and maybe kill that stupid man I am supposed to be guarding as well."

She shook her head and closed the window and walked out of the room. Train grabbed her arm, "You can't go in alone."

She paused for a second and pulled her arm away from him, "I wanted the Black Cat to back me up, but I guess he isn't for up for two men mission anymore. I guess I will ask the only man who will back me up: Creed. Bye, and I will come by afterward, I want to know where my Kitty is buried."

With that she was gone, and Train let her go. He couldn't stop her, once she said she would ask Creed he'd frozen. The creeping suspicion over-loaded him that she loved Creed more than she did him.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I changed my mind from the 5 cahpters...it didn't fit anymore.


	4. Why does it hurt so much?

**Chronos Number Zero's Return**

**Chapter 4-Why does it hurt so much?**

Rena did what she said she would do, she went to Creed. It didn't take long to get there, not with the wind on her side. When she reached him he had hugged her before giving her a once-over…Making sure there were no injuries he asked her straight up, point blank.

"Why the hell did you not respond when I first asked you what was wrong? Didn't you always promise to respond to me?" Creed demanded, his voice signaling that he wanted answers.

Rena laughed, "It was kind of hard, and the first time I got it I fainted and the second time… well….I was talking to someone that is now dead. Now onto business, there is this new underground organization called the Black Glove or the Scarlet Hand…"

CNZR

Okay, saying Train was depressed didn't even cut it. Even since that Rena girl told him off before she left where they were staying he had hardly spoke. He would eat, but not as much as he usually ate. Which Sven had wished before—Train had always managed to burn a hole in his pocket—but now he just wished for the old Train to come back.

It seemed that the girl that had stayed with them for but one night had such a huge effort on him, well why wouldn't she? She practically raised Train, taught him how to fight, and made him who he is today. But Sven couldn't help seeing that Train didn't love her like a parent, it was much more than that. Whatever she'd said had obviously hit home.

At least she said she would be back. That was one of the things that was said to try to cheer him up, keyword here: try. The thing that kept on getting to him was that she was going to Creed, his rival, nemesis, whatever you want to call him. She was like a spoiled child, you couldn't get what you want from one parent, go to the other.

Train knew that Creed would do anything for her, just like Train would. The both cared so much for her. But what Rena didn't get was how they cared for her, and no matter how smart she was she'd never get it till one of them said it out loud. They both has such strong feelings for her, but she…well she had just never made it completely clear how she really felt. Sometimes she would act like a child, then a sister, then a parent then sometimes—rarely—she would act like a lover.

They couldn't be mad at her for confusing them like that. She didn't understand, and sometimes even they didn't understand their own feelings. That was what made it hard sometimes, mixed signals.

Sven tapped Train on the shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Train, I did some research about that underground organization she was talking about. She did say he was powerful business leader for Chronos, right?"

Train nodded, "She also said he just joined too. Maybe the reason that they put her with him was because he gave them lots of money or did something for them."

Sven nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "He is in the paper, I think this was printed and published before Chronos or anyone had time to stop it." He handed the paper to Train. "It says here that he was murdered by an underground organization. It doesn't say which, but it does say he had just recently been recruited by Chronos and he is, or was, the head of a major arms dealing company."

Train read over the paper and sighed, "She'll be dissapointed."

"But she'll be back, right?" Eve said, as her head popped up, entering the conversation in her usual strange way.

Train nodded, giving her a half smile. "Yes Princess, I believe she'll be back."

CNZR

Once Rena had told Creed that he was a member of Chronos's elite leaders he immediately started planning to retrieve him. He asked permission from Rena of course whether he could kill him or not. He didn't want to anger her, so he needed to make it clear.

Rena nodded, approving. "After I talk with him you can kill him. My advice is just destroy and burn down the building. Easier that way, dispose of all the evidence."

With that said they got together a plan, which took a few hours so when they were done Rena left them to it. She didn't go, because she honestly didn't feel like going. She just wasn't in the mood for fighting and killing. It was all Kitty's fault, talking to her like that. From when she woke up till when she left that house.

Those feelings, damn them! Life was so much simpler without emotions and feelings. Why did she feel so torn apart after saying what she did? Why did the only thing she wanted to do was run back to Kitty and make him stay with her?

These feelings…were getting to be too much, she wanted them gone! She wanted the pain to stop! It didn't hurt this much before, when she left Chronos for a while, when she watched her Kitty walk away. It did hurt though when she saw that bitch take him away. That had hurt more than she expected it to have.

Rena's eyes grew big, did this mean what she thought it meant? Did she care for him more then she thought? If that was true then she really was an idiot. Rena knew that she was missing something and the only way to find out what it was she was missing was to go to Kitty, and make him tell her.

Yep, that was a great plan…and she left a note to Creed.

_Creedy! _

_Thanks for doing that; I'm glad I don't have to see him anymore.. Feel free to do whatever you want to him: kill, rape, torture I don't care. I'll see you later, and remember my most important rule: HAVE FUN!_

_Love,_

_Rena_

She then left to go find her Kitty. Heading back to the city, she found him to be gone. If she knew Kitty like she thought she did, he would go to the next big city or to the next bounty—he was a sweeper now. So that was what she did, she listened and found out from a smuggler that someone with a high bounty was going to be in the next city over.

So she went there, and she knew that if she was where the bounty was she would find her Kitty. Of course the bounty tried to get away so what was she suppose to do? She knocked him out and sat on him. Within a few hours Kitty came and found her dosing off on top of him. Staring at her for a second he thought of a plan.

He took out one of Eve's old stuffed bunnies and placed it into Rena's hands, and stepped back to snap a quick picture for future blackmail purposes.

After picking her up, he left the bounty to Sven, while he and Eve went back to their rooms and laid her on the bed. She tossed in her sleep, and murmured something about telling him to wake her up later. He laughed and leaned down so that his lips were just next to her ear, and blew lightly.

She awoke with a yelp and jumped up so high she almost hit the ceiling.

Eve and Train laughed at the pouty look she gave them. Then it got quiet and Eve of course wanted to break the silence so she said, "Do you want to know where he is buried now?"

Rena titled her head, "Where who is buried?"

Eve was now confused and Train just hit himself on the head with his hand. He waved his hand at Eve, "Don't…she doesn't remember."

Rena just sighed, deciding this was her time to ask her question. Getting up off the bed she stood just in front of him, and looked him straight in the eyes. Train just stared back, realizing that she had never been this close to him before.

"Tell me, tell me why it hurt. I went to Creed, we went to have my revenge and I didn't want to help. All I could feel was the pain. Why did it hurt? Why did I want to run to you to make the pain stop? How could you make it stop?" she grabbed her head between her hands, "Rena is so confused! Rena doesn't understand, why does she never understand? Rena doesn't want to hurt anymore…make it stop!"

Train just stared down at her, in a shocked stupor. He never thought that part of her would realize it, but the other part wouldn't. It seemed that he had beat Creed after all. She as in love with him, and yet she didn't understand what her love meant.

He laughed, the irony, she realizes she loves him, but she doesn't know it. He just wanted to laugh, but cry at the same time. But luck was on his side or fate or Eve if you want to know the truth. For all those books that she read she had understood what was going on.

This child, a teenager that is almost a robot understood what Rena was feeling when the girl who was no one knew how old. That just made it even funnier. What she did no one expected and how Rena reacted no one expected either.

Eve had somehow gotten behind Rena without either Train or Rena knowing, and pushed her into him. Train grabbed her and fell over with her—fell back really, she fell forward—and their lips touched.

When Rena kissed him it all connected for her. The knowledge she had gathered, she had seen it or she had read it in books…she should have known. She loved her Kitty, and it took a little girl's smart intuition to figure it out.

When Rena got up she turned on Eve, ignoring Train's soothing comments to calm her down. Eve saw that gleam in her eye, and backed herself into a wall with Rena just a foot or so away. Rena bent down to Eve's eye level and Train forgot for a second what was happening. He was starting at her ass till Rena's voice pulled him out of his dirty thoughts.

"I like you little girl. Not only did you push me, but you're smart as well. You must read a lot." Eve nodded and smiled proudly. Rena grinned. "I see I found someone else who loves to read."

Then she straightened up and turned around, glaring at Train for a second before walked off. Eve then pushed Train toward the door. "Don't let onee-chan leave us." Her voice was pleading with him and so were her eyes. It was like she was begging Train to make her stay…did she just call her onee-chan?

Of course how could he argue with the Princess on that? He ran after Rena and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "You can't leave me, not now not ever." He held her to him, not ever wanting to let her go.

She laughed, and leaned into his embrace. "With you being the one I'll be leaving…tell me why would I want to leave you? It took me too long to realize that I love you; do you think I will be leaving anytime soon? No, if I have my way you will be staying with me as long as I live my love. And that will be a long, long time."

THE END


End file.
